The present disclosure relates to a rotary cutter mechanism that cuts an object to be cut.
A rotary cutter mechanism is known that can cut an object to be cut that is transported. This type of rotary cutter mechanism is provided, for example, on a sheet attachment device in order to cut an adhesive tape. In the sheet attachment device, a roller is provided separately from a rotary cutter. In the sheet attachment device, the rotary cutter cuts the adhesive tape while the roller is pressing the adhesive tape against a paper tag.